1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone system and, more particularly, a key telephone system which automatically dispatches a dial signal representative of a most recently dialed telephone number to re-dial the most recently placed call.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, push-button or key telephone systems have a re-dialing feature. When a re-dial push-button or key is pushed after a push-button or key has been pushed to provide access to an outside-line, a dial signal is automatically dispatched to the outside line to a location having the most recently dialed telephone number.
Such a push-button or key telephone system conventionally memorizes, in its internal memory, the telephone number dialed for the last call only. The automatic re-dialing feature is, therefore, unavailable for an outside-line call if an inside-line call to another extension is made after the most recently placed outside-line call, since, in this situation, the telephone number memorized by the push-button or key telephone system is the dialed number of the most recently intended extension call.